


Conference Call

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fix-it for said episode, spoiler for season 2 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: In which there is no Nate Heywood to wake Mick up, but it's okay. 
Len's here to fix things. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Legends of Tomorrow AU, where an accident aboard the Waverider leads to the crew getting mind-linked

_Mick, you need to wake up._

Mick doesn't want to. He's comfortable, damnit.

_Mick, you lazy bastard; now's not the time. Wake up!_

Nope.

_For the love of God. Mick. Get up_ now.

Heh, sounds like Lenny when he's pissed off. But no, Lenny's dead. Fuck. He doesn't want to think about that. He's going back to sleep.

_Hey! You were waking up just then!_

That was a feint.

_I don't want to bring out the big guns, but if you don't get up now, you leave me no choice._

Doesn't matter. Mick's not waking up.

_Okay, you asked for it. Michael Christopher Rory, if you don't get up_ this instant -

Oh god it's Etta and if he's late for school she’s gonna kill him - Mick's eyes snap open and he sucks in a gasp of air, struggling against what feels like a tidal wave of pressure, trying to force him down again.

"Mr. Rory, you are experiencing a glitch in the system causing you to wake up. Please relax or I will not be able to return you to stasis."

"I don't want to be in stasis!" he gasps. 

"Confirmed. Beginning release from stasis," Gideon says.

Mick sits up.

He remembers.

1942\. Bullet to the shoulder. Rip having some stupid plan he couldn't share with the team for some reason. And...

"...Etta?" he says cautiously, just in case. The voice had been Len's, but Len's dead and Etta - well. He's in the middle of the Atlantic, not her home in Keystone, but Mick always suspected his foster mother was actually some sort of grim deity and omnipotence and/or superpowers wouldn't surprise him at all.

_No, sorry, just me._

That's Len's voice.

Mick has to swallow a few times before he can get out a soft "Lenny?"

_Yeah_ , the voice says. _Yeah. It's me. Sorry about, you know, conking you out, back at the Oculus._

"Forget that," Mick says, his eyes brimming with unshed tears he thought he’d swallowed back months ago. "It's the leaving me thinking you were _dead_ that I'm sore about. Where are you?"

If this is some sort of hallucination, he's not sure he'll be able to handle it.

_I'm not sure_ , Len says thoughtfully. _I think I'm still at the Oculus, actually._

"What?" Mick says, baffled. On one hand, that’s ridiculous. On the bright side, his hallucinations would probably have come up with a better story than that crap, so there's a chance it's really Len.

_I don't know, okay! I think I found the room in the second Matrix movie -_

"There is no second Matrix movie," Mick says automatically.

_I don't disagree because_ ugh _, but seriously, that's the closest comparison I've got right now. I can see a lot of timelines, all around me._

"Len," Mick says. "Did you hack Time?"

_No! ...maybe. The Time Masters did, and I just stole it from them, I think._

"You would. How're you reaching me?"

_Through the timeline things. I looked for your line and found the end of it -_

"The _end_ of it?!"

_Not the end-end. The present point. Everything in your life up until now is solid, everything from your future's still being woven, that sort of thing. It’s harder to alter what’s already been than to change what will be._

"Huh. Interesting."

_Isn't it? Free will trumps fatalism, I knew it. Anyhow, I reached out and grabbed it. Somehow. And now we can talk._

"Okay," Mick says, because that's not necessarily weirder than anything else. "Now what?"

_Gimme a second. I think I can conference call._

A second later, the sound of multiple women's moans began to echo through the empty ship for a second before abruptly cutting off.

_On second thought_ , Len says, sounding amused. _Maybe I'd better call Sara back after she's done._

Mick snickers. "Where is she?"

_Puritan times._

"She's gonna get burnt."

_It's early times yet; they'll probably just try to hang her. Emphasis on_ try.

"Try Haircut," Mick suggests.

_You know, you keep up with that and I'm gonna get jealous._

"A, you're already jealous. B, you were - and possibly still are - _dead_."

_Fine, fine._

A moment of silence.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Ray's saying.

"Haircut?" Mick says, slightly alarmed. "Where are you?"

"Mick? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Mick says, heading to the bridge. He'd been thinking of grabbing a snack, but if Ray needs help...

"How can I hear you? Where are you?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Not...yet?"

Mick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_You're the one who wanted to call him._

"Holy crap, was that Snart?"

"Long story," Mick says, knowing that if they start with the Matrix movie comparisons they'll be there all day. "What's going on?"

"There's a sleeping T-Rex _right in front of me_! This is so cool!"

_He's gonna poke it._

"Ray, don't poke it."

"I'm not gonna poke it! I think it's sick. It shed all its feathers."

"Still a T-Rex, haircut," Mick says. "I'm gonna come get you."

_I’m telling you, he's gonna poke it._

"I'm not going to poke it!"

Mick ends up having to barbecue a T-Rex when he gets there, because _of course_ Ray poked it.

"Think we can harvest the meat for dinner?" Mick says thoughtfully. "Hey, Gideon, I got a question..."

_You do you, Mick. I'm gonna see if Sara's freed up - uh. Nope. New girl this time, I think we missed our window of opportunity. She may be going through this entire town._

"Jax?" Ray suggests.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to hear from anyone," Stein says, when they reach him and Jax. "Come get us."

"The medieval times suck," Jax adds.

"Technically, we're in the very early medieval period, closer to -"

"Better idea: come get me before I kill Grey," Jax says.

"How come I'm the one who got into the least amount of trouble?" Mick asks as they rescue the two of them from being executed.

_Sara. Paging Sara Lance. Sara Lance, please respond to the front desk. Nymphomania's only hot in porn, Sara._

"I'm not a nympho!" she protests. "Also - is that you, Leonard?"

_I've tried to reach you three times, but you were face deep in three different women each time. That's nymphomania._

"That's a healthy libido and a town full of girls that've never had an orgasm, that's what it is," Sara says. "Come get me, I think the town magistrates have declared me a witch."

"Burning or hanging?" Mick asks.

"Hanging, I think, but they're keeping their options open on burning the corpse."

_Told you._

"Kick their asses if they try anything," Jax says. "We're on our way."

When the whole team is together, it's better. Even if they can sometimes hear each other's thoughts, courtesy of Len holding too many strings too close.

Mick's complimented, but seriously, Sara really needs to do something about the nymphomania thing.

"What about Rip?" Jax asks the air.

_Don't look at me._

"We can't. You don't have a body," Mick points out.

Everyone glares at him, but Len snickers. Mick's counting it as a win.

"But seriously now, Mr. Snart," Stein says. "Where's Mr. Hunter?"

_No clue. The Time Masters developed a way to hide their strings from - wherever I am. I can't find him at all, nor any of the others._

"Why were you looking into the others?"

_Wanted to make the one who put you in the machine suffer a bit more if I could._

"Awww," Mick says, touched. Lenny always knew the right violent thing to say. 

"So what now?"

_Use Gideon instead_ , Len suggests. _Also, maybe murder Darkh this time around, yeah?_

"I like you better than Rip already," Sara says approvingly. "Ghost Len for new captain?"

"Let's try to find our old captain before we go nominating a new one," Ray says, but he's grinning.

_Yeah, I got some bad news._

"Yeah?"

_I think I know about your time nemesis._

"Tell me Darkh's involved," Sara says.

_He is. As is Eobard Thawne -_

"Oh, no," Stein mutters.

_\- and, uh, me._

"You?" Ray says, frowning.

"What do you mean, you?" Mick asks.

_My mind is stuck in this room, but my body is walking around the new timeline. And it looks like it found some new playmates._

"Well, that's going to be interesting," Jax says.

"If we get your body, do you think we can get you back into it?" Ray asks.

Mick could hug him.

_No idea, but it's worth a shot._

"Let's go team!" Sara cheers.

"Can we do something about the telepathy?" Jax asks. "It's getting kinda awkward."

_No can do. Seems like a by-product of me staying on the line._

Mick's pretty sure Len's just trolling them, but the telepathy thing is pretty funny - especially as it seems to be limited to loud thoughts only - so he's not going to ruin Len's fun. 

_Now_ they can go save time.


End file.
